Two Days
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: All it took was those two days to change their relationship, the way they looked at each other, forever.  THOUSE
1. Chapter 1

**I KEEP FORGETTING TO DO THIS, AND I REALLY WANT TO. I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES, BUT THIS REQUIRES MY ATTENTION. I'M NOT SO SURE HOW GOOD IT'LL BE, WRITING HOUSE AS A HUMAN BEING AND THIRTEEN EMBARASSED ARE THINGS I HAVEN'T REALLY DONE BEFORE, BUT I FIGURED I'LL GIVE IT A WHIRL. ANYWAY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

As he lays in bed, he thinks about the previous two days' events. He remembers the surge of excitement as he watched the previously MIA duckling walk out of the prison, towards him. It was then that he finally realized how much he'd missed her. How much he _needed_ her. Later, as they drove to her requested destination, he remembers watching her savor the fresh air. He remembers asking why how she managed to end up in jail, remembers the curt reply, the way it was oh-so-very-Thirteen. And then when she kneed the poor guy, he almost laughed. But he didn't, he was too focused on watching her. He flashed forward to the restaurant, the way he told her he and Cuddy had been dating. How she had reacted to him actually showing some sort of emotion. And then she surprised him; she told him she had killed someone. Just like that. He found it very strange, as this was Remy "Thirteen" Hadley -of course he didn't know the _Remy_ part, and possibly not even _Hadley_, but that isn't the point. The Thirteen he knew didn't just give out personal information, never mind things that would get her sent back to jail -and possibly killed.

And then, he remembers waking up to the sound of sobbing. And it breaks his heart, though he'd never admit it. He carefully, so as not to make any noise, rolls over, just to make sure the heart-wrenching sounds are coming from his companion, because he was sure he must be dreaming. His fears are confirmed, and he decides it best to pretend not to know. He knows she wouldn't want him to. The next morning (or perhaps later that morning, he wasn't sure what time it was), he pretends nothing happened. Because if he _did_ say something, it would be bad. First, it would hint that he actually cared, and secondly, it would make things extremely awkward.

So why, then, did he bring it up at the spud gun contest? Well, he hadn't _actually_ brought it up, she just happened to say something that triggered that memory, and he couldn't resist. He hated himself for practically dragging the confession out of her, about the fact that she had a brother. He knew he'd been cruel. No, cruel was an understatement. She walked away, and he thought she was just furious at him.

Then he remembers finding her in that field, by the river, and he shudders at the memory. To think about his tough, too-much-like-him protégée standing there, tears streaming down her face, it makes him want to puke.

Then, perhaps even harder to take in, is the memory of the car. Of her hesitance to leave, her fear of being alone. He, in a rare moment he allows himself to act remotely like a human being, he tells her he'll kill her. And then he follows it with a joke, because they both know that if he didn't, things would get awkward.

And now he knows that throughout the course of those 2 days, he and Thirteen's relationship would never be the same. They had seen each other in ways no one else ever had, and the connection of seeing each other vulnerable would never go away.

**I'M THINKING ABOUT ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH THEM TALKING ABOUT IT, BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL I GOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO ACROSS, BUT YOU LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, OKAY?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I **_**WAS**_** GOING TO JUST LEAVE THIS A ONE-SHOT, BUT I'M ADDING THIS BECAUSE OF THE AMAING FEEBACK I GOT. THANK YOU.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

They had tried to pretend it was normal, that nothing had happened. But if they were both being honest themselves -something neither wanted to be- things hadn't been the same. There was this tension in the air every time they looked at each other, and the only time they had been in the same room alone was when Thirteen grilled House on the rehab story, and it felt awkward.

"I have a problem." She stepped into his office. House ignored the instinct to roll his eyes. Just because he let her sob her heart out to him once didn't mean he wanted to be her rock, though he doubted that's what she wanted. Yes, an incredible amount of trust had formed between the two over those few days. There needed to be in order for House to have let on just how much he missed Cuddy, and for her to cry and explain about her brother.

"Did some girl dump you?" He quipped, though it lacked the usual sarcasm.

"No, actually." She replied. "It's more like, _we_ have a problem."

"It's been different. I was wondering how long it'd take for you to bring it up." No sarcastic answer. In some ways, this was harder for her to deal with. She could take mean, cruel, cold, unrelenting. But genuineness and kindness, and perhaps compassion, was a whole other thing. And to come from House, it meant a level of emotion she didn't want to deal with.

"Um, yeah." She didn't know how to respond to this _nice_ House. "I know it might eventually go away, but… It's just different now. I'm not used to you being nice and not an ss." House, annoyed that she brought _that_ up, retorted,

"And I'm not used to _you_ being an emotional wreck." Ouch. Okay, maybe she _did _like the nice House better. She forgot just how mean he could be.

"You covered for me, when they asked where I was. As much as I appreciate that, one of them is going to figure it out, that I wasn't in rehab. Probably Foreman, that nosy idiot. Then he's going to know you lied for me, and he's going to know something's up. That something happened between us. Not to mention the fact I was driving with you, when I idiotically shouted out…" She muttered.

"_And_ saved the patient." House pointed out.

"No more being nice." She said.

"Well, if that's the way you want it. Then no more crying." He replied. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"All that happened was we trusted each other. We both let down our guard. And it's not going to happen again." She said, her tone making it clear he couldn't argue.

"So, do you want me to continue the rehab story?" House asked.

After a moment of thought, she replied, "No. If anybody asks, just make some sarcastic comment and walk away."

"My specialty."

"Goodnight, House." She turned around and smiled at him as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Thirteen." His lips quirked upward, just barely, but she noticed. And he knew that she knew. And, for some strange reason, he was okay with that.

**OKAY, SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. ONTO MY NEXT PROJECT, ANOTHER CHIRTEEN STORY! YAY.**


End file.
